


Totally different

by konura



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Out of Character, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura
Summary: Гэвин как раз был в своей сути — грязный, взбалмошный, неправильный и вопреки всему. Но иногда в нём что-то переворачивалось. Перевернулось, когда он впервые услышал голос Коннора и его улыбчивое «Прости, не подскажешь, где тут столовая?.. Я новенький.» А дальнейшее всё где-то затерялось в памяти. Почти всё. Кроме ощущения собственной невесомости рядом с ним и тяжести в ногах, бешеного сердца и пересохшего непослушного языка, который только и знал, что до этого отталкивать всех вокруг.





	Totally different

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на заказ.

ㅤㅤ— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея...  
ㅤㅤ— Да брось!  
ㅤㅤ— Но это ведь...  
ㅤㅤ— Не нуди. Я знаю, что делать.  
ㅤㅤГэвин ещё раз утвердительно качнул протянутой рукой. Коннор передал запасную бутылку дедушки, доставшуюся от каких-то коллег ни то за особые заслуги, ни то просто в подарок по случаю Дня Рождения. Какой-то умудрённый бурбон, в видах которого Коннор совсем не разбирался, но вот его бойфренд с чётким упёртым намерением заполучить смотрел на этикетку. И наконец ему неуверенно отдали. Гэвин цепко схватился, деловито повертел, посмотрел с видом бывалого знатока. Когда он делал такое оценивающее лицо, словно в его руках бывали вещи дороже и искуснее, ему верила точно половина класса, а Коннор особенно, почти раззявив рот, заглядывал в глаза. Он отложил игровой контроллер-перчатку с руки, закрыл шкафчик гостиной стенки, где стояло спиртное побольше и поменьше, заёрзал ближе и ждал очередного веского заключительного слова.  
ㅤㅤГэвин с прищуром читал состав, описанный через каждые два слова совершенно незнакомыми компонентами, но чему-то кивнул, игнорируя чужое нетерпение и повторный кивок вслед. Принялся вскрывать. Пробка всё никак не поддавалась. Он сжал губы в полоску, стиснул бутылку между ног, натужился до побелевших пальцев, поджал плечи вперёд. И всё никак! Чёртова пробка! Нельзя так нелепо перед Коннором пыхтеть, иначе что он подумает! Давай же..!  
ㅤㅤ...Хлопок.  
ㅤㅤИз горлышка запахло тяжёлым, терпким, незнакомым алкоголем. Коннор тут же повёл носом в другую сторону, сидя в полуметре. А вот Гэвину сперва пришлось принюхаться, поднёс ближе к лицу. Подняв глаза, он вспомнил, что его всё ещё ждут, и тут же снова нахмурил брови, по-особенному, вместо напряжённой полоски губы с некой задумчивостью опустили уголки.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну, да... Неплохо... — он снова утвердительно закивал, выпятил нижнюю губу. А затем, не глядя, попробовал отпить. Его веки и часть лица как-то странно свело, в горле и желудке тут же загорелось, но он продолжал держать онемелый прищур до третьего глотка. Слизистую рта обожгло. Причмокнул, облизнулся.  
ㅤㅤКоннор всё таращился, сложив ноги по-турецки.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну как?..  
ㅤㅤ— Привкуса спирта нет, — сипло подытожил Гэвин, оценивая весь опробованный алкоголь аналогично, и поспешно скашлянул, — это плюс. Чувствуется кедр. Не хочешь?  
ㅤㅤ— Нет нет, что ты.  
ㅤㅤПить алкоголь дедушки Коннор не решался, как не видел для себя смысла от распития. Однажды он пытался. Его не пробирало, когда Гэвин же на третьей бутылке отцовского пива пытался вернуть связь между мыслями и языком. Тогда же и проболтался обо всём, что долго (полгода) и упорно скрывал (не проболтался даже в компании своих ребят на «слабо»), а потом ещё неделю жалел. Однако заимев после возможность держаться за руки, он тут же отбросил все сожаления.  
ㅤㅤКоннор приподнял щёку на его краснеющие лицо и уши, не скрывая своего скепсиса и недоверия к бурбону.  
ㅤㅤ— Ещё немного — и всё. Не хочу, чтобы потом мне влетело. Я не дотащу тебя до дома.  
ㅤㅤ— А-а, пожалуйста, не нуди! — и в редкий раз упёрто глядя в глаза напротив, Гэвин ещё отпил. Не выдержал и всё-таки скривился. — Я только попробовать. Он всё равно ничего не заметит! У него куча алкашки. Расслабься уже, — и подсев ближе, он толкнулся плечом в плечо.  
ㅤㅤ— Я серьёзно, — удручённо и с недовольством выдохнул Коннор. — Он так смотрит иногда... Думаю, он догадывается.  
ㅤㅤВспоминая, как и ему попадались от мистера Андерсона неприятные подозревающие взгляды, Гэвин замолчал. Опасения вполне ясны и предсказуемы... но Коннор слишком примерный, на него сложно подумать. В школе учителя ему всегда сразу верили. С его даром убеждения и не такие вещи сходили с рук. Но вот проблема — мистер Андерсон знал его, как облупленного.  
ㅤㅤНе поддавшись уговорам, Коннор супился на то, как Гэвин нездорово любопытствовал дедушкиной коллекцией.  
ㅤㅤОн вдруг совершенно отвлечённо, рассеянно заморгал, чувствуя, как между его пальцев чужие скользят, аккуратно нежно перемежаясь. И опустив глаза так низко, что веки их почти закрыли длинными тёмными густыми ресницами, Коннор без сопротивления ответил тем же.  
ㅤㅤ— Я не буду больше нужного, — сослегка сиплым невыработанным ещё до конца баском близко доверительно ответил Гэвин, всё понимая.  
ㅤㅤ— ...ладно.  
ㅤㅤРаздался последний гулкий глоток, и закупоренная бутылка осталась где-то сбоку стоять на полу.  
ㅤㅤОт Гэвина пахло необычным, непривычным хмелем с нотками сушёных ягод и яблок, кедра. На его губах Коннор чувствовал едва уловимое, фантомное сладкое послевкусие. И всё так его дурманяще окутывало, так путало... До самых трепетных волнений под солнечным сплетением. Он не умел, но вопреки неопытному стеснению не отталкивал и видел, как Гэвин старательно держится. Чтобы не спугнуть Коннора, чтобы не спугнуть то неописуемое недоверчивое чувство в груди, сжатое до горячей точки, пропитанной болезненным опьяняющим трепетом. Он повёл руку выше, плавно, до острого тонкого локтя, придерживая и поглаживая, успокаивая от их собственного взволнованного дыхания.  
ㅤㅤПоцелуй выходил слишком громким, Коннор случайно стукался зубами и сразу чуть судорожно пугливо отстранялся, но тут же падал в него обратно, улавливаемый чужими влажными губами. Он и не пытался как-то пробовать протиснуть язык: только бы сейчас не испортить...  
ㅤㅤОн посмотрел на Гэвина, на его нелепые пластыри на лице, где-то под скулой...  
ㅤㅤА Гэвин сглотнул вязкую жаркую слюну, так близко впервые рассматривая непозволительно, непростительно большие карие глаза, которые даже потемневшие с расширенными зрачками от близости оставались такими же обманчиво доверчивыми и наивными.  
ㅤㅤПоддавшись объятиям, Коннор подрагивающей от волнения рукой зарылся в волосы на затылке Рида и услышал несмелое бормотание: «Я хочу кое-что сделать.» Он не спросил, что именно. Ему не хотелось слышать этого. Это бы всё стало тогда неправильным, некрасивым, пошлым. Гэвин как раз был в своей сути — грязный, взбалмошный, неправильный и вопреки всему. Но иногда в нём что-то переворачивалось. Перевернулось, когда он впервые услышал голос Коннора и его улыбчивое «Прости, не подскажешь, где тут столовая?.. Я новенький.» А дальнейшее всё где-то затерялось в памяти. Почти всё. Кроме ощущения собственной невесомости рядом с ним и тяжести в ногах, бешеного сердца и пересохшего непослушного языка, который только и знал, что до этого отталкивать всех вокруг. И это ощущение будто бы стало одно на двоих, одно на их немеющие сплетённые пальцы. Коннор судорожно медленно выдыхал, пытался делать это незаметнее, боясь что-то не то в себе выдать. В голове стало пусто, и он терялся, оглядывался в пустоте, но мыслей будто бы не стало. Совсем.

_ㅤㅤСовсем._  
ㅤㅤ«Я хочу _кое-что_ сделать.»

_Сделай._

ㅤㅤВ комнате Коннора пахло оливковой слабой отдушкой. В комнате Коннора темнота и растянутые полоски света уличного фонаря из-под жалюзи на стенах. А в них неловко пытался раздеться сам Коннор, упёршись коленями о край кровати между ног сидящего с ним рядом Гэвина, который такими же дрожащими от мандража пальцами развязывал на его домашних штанах лямки.  
ㅤㅤ— Не бойся, — выдал он, но вышло не так уверенно и дребезжаще. На него посмотрели исподлобья с робким сомнением. — Я знаю, что делать.  
ㅤㅤНо на самом деле все знания заканчивались на просмотре урывками порно в режиме инкогнито на мобильном перед сном. Только вот в отличие от актёров Гэвин не казался таким же бойким, игривым и готовым ко всему. Он представлял, как будет укладывать, раздевать и говорить что-то грязное и смущающее, заставлять Коннора прятать глаза, прикрываться руками, просить перестать... Но теперь он сам ощущал себя обнажённым и бессильным перед ним.  
ㅤㅤКоннор не сразу снял с себя одну из своих мешковатых футболок, в которых прятал своё жилистое, тощее и по-ребячьи местами ещё мягкое тело. Он повёл немного плечами, но это не спасло от дискомфорта за свою — как считал Коннор — неказистую внешность: длинные руки, выпирающие рёбра, совсем тонкая шея и не подходящие широкие скулы с ямочкой на подбородке. Мелкие родинки, как вкрапления. Каждая, как акцент. Будто просит внимания: посмотри на меня. Коннор громко глубоко вздохнул, когда на его бока положили ладони и поцеловали у пупка, притянули ближе.  
ㅤㅤПотянули на постель.  
ㅤㅤ— Нет, погоди... Я не знаю...  
ㅤㅤ— Эй-эй, — успокаивающе притормозил Гэвин, — я же сказал, я знаю, что делать.  
ㅤㅤБрови на лице Коннора в метаниях выбора между «одеться и извиниться» и «раздеться дальше без помощи» мученически сдвинулись.  
ㅤㅤИ он упёрся коленом в матрас, забираясь на бёдра.  
ㅤㅤ— Только не кусайся...  
ㅤㅤ— Как получится.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну эй..! — в голове вспыхнули картинки, как потом на физкультуре в общей душевой и просто на уроках все шушукаются или прямо спрашивают, и как всё может до учителя, а потом и до...  
ㅤㅤ— Ладно, ладно, — недовольно буркнул Гэвин, потеряв всякую надежду наставить засосов.  
Он посмотрел вниз и более смело дотронулся до паха и выбил ещё один заметно более несдержанный вздох. Упёршись ладонями в плечи и криво поджав губы, Коннор с закрытыми глазами временами встряхивался телом от размеренного трения. Совсем не так, когда делаешь сам.  
_ㅤㅤСовсем..._  
ㅤㅤ— Д-давай я тоже...  
ㅤㅤВ тёмной комнате слышно натужное сопение и редкие писки от сдавленных стонов. Их руки задвигались одновременно, обхватив члены, и немного резковато из-за желания Гэвина. Только его слегка курчавые лобковые волосы касались кончиков пальцев. Неожиданно раздался слишком громкий чавкающий звук. Если бы не полумрак, можно было бы поклясться, что Коннор стал пунцовым. У него лихорадочно застучало под рёбрами, и он сбился с ритма, ощущая, как между пальцев становится более липко, как они скользят между чужих. Гэвин бы поклялся... не пряча он сейчас глаза от жжения на собственном лице.  
ㅤㅤ— Погоди... Коннор, погоди, — неуклюже он забормотал, пытаясь его снять с себя рядом на кровать.  
ㅤㅤПроминая под руками одеяло, Коннор с тяжёлым сопением, доносившимся из раздутых ноздрей, собрался развернуться, чтобы сесть, как его опущенная резинка штанов поползла в руке Гэвина ещё ниже, пока совсем не оказалась где-то у колен. Тело напряжённо дрогнуло, предчувствуя что-то всё ещё не то, не до конца доверяя чужим словам о том, что всё будет хорошо; нелепо застыло. Глаза попытались разглядеть, но за плечом стоял всего лишь такой же тёмным возбуждённый силуэт.  
ㅤㅤ— Что ты делаешь? — раздался всё такой же дёрганный полушёпот.  
ㅤㅤ— Не знал, что ты даже тут тоже бреешь, — Гэвин оттянул ягодицу, прищуриваясь.  
ㅤㅤ— Заткнись, — зашипел Коннор. — Это из-за секции... Нет, погоди! Гэвин, я не мылся же, это гадко! Г-гэвин..!  
ㅤㅤУголки губ задрожали, поджались. Коннор что-то высоко стеснённо мыкнул от щекотливого слабого прикосновения языка и привалился грудью к кровати. Кончик прошёлся вдоль, от ямки на копчике до шва на мошонке, и обратно.  
ㅤㅤВверх... Вниз. Совсем близко невесомо обвёл вокруг.  
ㅤㅤБёдра окатило продолжительной крупной дрожью, пока их умеренно сдавливали, не давая сдвинуть вместе. Он потёрся лицом о смятое одеяло от приятной незнакомой ласки и попытался дотянуться рукой до члена. Но через полминуты придавленное всем телом плечо начало онемевать, и Коннор вернул ладонь обратно и сжал пододеяльник. Когда надежда на то, что Гэвин без просьб продолжит хотя бы иногда поглаживать, не оправдалась, он обвёл языком сухие губы и сквозь раздирающую глотку сухость прошептал:  
ㅤㅤ— И _его_ тоже...  
ㅤㅤС причмоком от своей же слюны Гэвин отстранился и облизнулся:  
ㅤㅤ— Мне неудобно, — бросил угрюмо в ответ, прищуриваясь неотрывно, и снова медленно томно прижался губами, целуя, будто хныканье под ним его совсем не трогало. Он попробовал протиснуться внутрь, ввинчиваясь кончиком, но из-за напряжённых мышц ничего не вышло.  
— Если ты не расслабишься, ничего не выйдет. Давай, Коннор. Я знаю, что ты можешь, — Рид опустил пальцы с ягодицы вниз и поигрался с яйцами, перекатывая. В ответ донеслись обрывистые высокие всхлипы — Коннор совершенно не был готов к такой наглой уловке и тяжело удушливо задышал.  
ㅤㅤ— Нет...  
_ㅤㅤТак нечестно._  
_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤОн издевается._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤЭто было слишком внезапно._  
ㅤㅤЕго вдруг придавило сверху. Что-то прижалось между ягодиц.  
ㅤㅤЕму зажали рукой рот.  
ㅤㅤПо телу прошлось тупое скользкое онемение, и Коннор на первые две секунды замер, пытаясь понять, то ли происходит, о чём он подумал. От острой боли в заднем проходе он напрягся и заскулил в ладонь, иступлено пуская на неё слюни. К жалостливым напуганным глазам подбежала влага. Несмотря на попытки протиснуть член дальше головки, Гэвин кривился, как его сильно сжимало внутри. Он прекратил насильно толкаться и ослабил руку, не прижимая так плотно ребром к носу. Так нельзя. Наверное, он делает что-то не то. Он не хотел, он же смотрел. И там получалось! Почему у него не получается!..  
ㅤㅤ— Коннор, — напряжение сменилось на ласку, и он хаотично покрыл сырую шею и плечи поцелуями, оставив под ухом у скулы красную отметину. — Прости... Ты в порядке? Очень больно было?  
ㅤㅤПослышалось слабое надутое угукание. Член заметно обмяк и завалился на бок, а Коннор изнурённо мыльным взглядом уставился в бок, расслабляясь в теле. И стоило только знакомым пальцам снова к нему прикоснуться более мягко, нежно и размеренно, стоило губам зацеловать его и языку опуститься вниз к анусу, вылизывая и выпрашивая прощение за такой грубый и болезненный жест, как Коннор испустил довольный глубокий вздох, приподнимая таз и держа бёдра раздвинутыми с повисшим, заново набухающим в руке Рида покрасневшим гладким членом, постепенно снова издавая свободнее тихие стоны.  
ㅤㅤПока никого больше нет, пока их никто не видит, они могут себе позволить ещё ближе. Стать ещё немного старше. Стать ещё немного  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤтеснее.

ㅤㅤЕщё громче.

ㅤㅤТерпение практически подошло к концу, и Гэвину снова нужно больше, а Коннор больше не может сдерживаться. Его тело в дрожи, колени с трудом поддерживали его. Их вдруг сдвинули, а под поясницей навалились.  
ㅤㅤ— Потерпи немного... Я сейчас... ещё... — хаотично задвигался снова Гэвин, протиснувшись между бёдер. Одной рукой он поддерживал под животом, второй упёрся в кровать и без ритма загнанно закачался сверху. Даже в таком положении совсем неплохо. У Коннора немного худые ноги, но мягкая распалённая прелая кожа. Гэвин почувствовал, как скользит под его яйцами, трётся о них. Выругался и замычал в нос, ускоряясь в своём темпе.  
_Блять._  
ㅤㅤ— Сожми сильнее...  
ㅤㅤ— Хочу кончить... Гэвин, пожалуйста...  
ㅤㅤ— Сейчас... с-сейчас..! — расторопно прошептал он и грубо принялся двигать рукой под животом, заставляя Коннора с намокшими глазами несдержанно выкрикнуть и снова в голос стонать.  
ㅤㅤ— Н-не так бы... Гэвин!  
ㅤㅤ_Слишком резко_  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_грубо_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_хорошо_

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Гэвин..._

ㅤㅤВ пояснице резко прогнуло, голову выломало в сторону и кончики пальцев на ногах закололо от онемения. До того их сильно сжали. Коннор затрепыхался, забился в оргазменной судороге, пока ему ощутимо стискивали член, будто выдавливая всю скопившуюся сперму до последнего конвульсивного вздрога в плечах, пока Коннор окончательно не затих, только изнурённо подскуливая в кровать. Единственное, что его держало, — это рука Гэвина, спускающего ему между бёдер и ягодиц так, словно до этого он никогда к себе не прикасался. Сперма потекла по светлой коже вокруг ануса, по ещё раскрасневшимся яйцам и ногам до колен. В его глазах на несколько секунд потемнело до искр от зажмуренных век.  
ㅤㅤОн в голос задышал и завалился сверху на ещё сырого горячего Коннора, а тот на постель.  
ㅤㅤСил на то, чтобы обтереться, хватало едва-едва. Вялые пальцы пока ещё не слушались. Рид кое-как вытащил из-под них запачканное одеяло, затем увалился на другой бок. У обоих сильно вздымалась грудь, болели колени, хотелось пить, а завтра заноют мышцы. Но больше этого хотелось развернуться и посмотреть. Увидеть мокрые лица друг друга в тишине, пропитанные потом пластыри и родинки на щеках, едва различать в темноте глаза и слабо мазнуть губами, улавливая слабый привкус тел и бурбона.  
ㅤㅤКоннор притулился сбоку, уткнулся лбом в плечо. А Гэвин украдкой взял за руку.

Ночью не хотелось расставаться.  
_Совсем._


End file.
